


below his mouth

by butterflyalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyalone/pseuds/butterflyalone
Summary: Bokuto joins practice late, his hair laid down and messy. His team, along with Akaashi, are surprised to see the difference. Except Akaashi is the only one who gets so turned on to the point he falls desperate by any kind of eye-contact with Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 96





	below his mouth

Akaashi gave up waiting for Bokuto by five-past-eight. The captain was taking too long. 

He walked to the bus stop, earphones shoved in, and ended up sitting with Konoha. Which wasn't particularly frequently done, unless Akaashi simply could not deal with his friend. 

"Hey, where's Bokuto-senpai?" Konoha asks. 

Akaashi shrugs, "Who knows. Also, don't be calling him Senpai upfront, he won't shut up _ever_." 

"You're right about that." 

"Yeah..." 

The bus trip lasted longer than it felt, however, they got to school in time and practiced as scheduled.

Everyone was practicing by the time Akaashi and Konoha arrived, minus Bokuto, who was still nowhere to be seen. Which meant Akaashi, as vice-captain, the job was to coach his team when the captain wasn't present. 

They started with setting practice, then laps around the court, the team ignored Akaashi's constant checking of his phone, pretending he didn't recognize the dirty and amused looks he received throughout. 

Eventually, the practice ended, and everyone was in the locker rooms changing into uniform when their familiar captain ran in, out of breath, looking much different. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Bokuto panted, bending over while he struggled to regain his breath. 

The team-including Akaashi-just stared. 

It wasn't unusual for Bokuto to arrive late, except for him coming in without doing his hair, and not wearing his uniform-that wasn't normal.

But now, his hair wasn't slicked up, nor was he wearing the designated sports uniform used for training. Instead, he was wearing a lousy, white button-up tee, along with some tracksuit pants and Adidas runners. 

"Bokuto?" Konoha says though it seemed to be more of a question rather than a statement. 

"Yeah?" Bokuto replies, not looking up from his gym bag he was aimlessly searching through, pouring out the contents everywhere, ignoring what fell out. 

Something particular caught the team's eye, a tube of lube.

"Dude, you're dropping things everywhere," Komi remarks with a witty smirk, "And why aren't you ready? I don't think I've ever seen your hair down. It's scaring Akaashi." 

Akaashi, with that, looked up, "What?" 

"You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Huh? Akaashi?" Bokuto questions, making indirect eye contact with his friend, "What's the matter?" 

Unable to say 'you look hot with your hair that way' Akaashi just shrugged and shook his head. This conversation wasn't anything but uncomfortable, depending on who you are. 

For one, Komi, Konoha, and the rest of the team too afraid to make a joke seemed to be having the time of their lives. The whole thing was amusing through their eyes, seeing their captain getting their co-captain so freaked. 

A bunch of assholes, they were. 

"I couldn't find the hair gel," Bokuto admits sheepishly. 

Sarukui chuckled, "Is that what you're looking for? Some hair gel? Not the lube you've got stored in your gym bag? May I ask what that's for?"

Bokuto shrugs, "Who knows. Isn't it better to be safe than sorry? Less painful, more pleasurable." 

"You mean...with guys? Guys in the locker room?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

The team, minus Bokuto, immediately looks towards Akaashi, and offer him a shit-eating grin. A wordless way of exclaiming they know he wants it without using actual words. 

Much to their dismay, Akaashi seemed unhinged by their stares, not embarrassed neither shy. Just emotionless.

"Does my hair look bad?" Bokuto ends up asking, filling the ongoing silence, "You're all being weird."

"No, we aren't," Konoha says, "However, your little friend seems to be acting weird. Maybe because of your hair? Who knows, anyway, we need to go!" He pulls the rest of the boys out of the locker room.

Which left Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Who were both flustered without a real reason, and weren't able to choke out a single word. 

Not until laughter was echoed from the gym, and Akaashi wanted to cover it up. 

"Your hair looks different," He said softly. 

"I know...do you have any of my gel? Usually, I keep some in your locker for situations like this..." Bokuto flushes.

Akaashi thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. Truth be told, he had a spare tube in his locker somewhere, but Bokuto's hair in this state was too pretty. 

In saying that, Akaashi didn't want anyone else to see. 

"Actually, I might..." Akaashi says quietly, "But can I do something before I grab it? Do you mind?" 

"Nope. What is it?" 

"Can...I...take a picture? To show the guys at Nekoma, obviously. Kuroo needs to see this." 

Bokuto grins, "I guess so." He stood closer to Akaashi and smiled over his shoulder. 

Akaashi clicked on the camera and faced it towards his friend, too focused on staring to take the actual picture. Thankfully, Bokuto ends up taking the phone and spamming his camera roll, some photos including Akaashi. 

"I look really good," Bokuto exclaims, "Don't you think?" 

Speechless, Akaashi nods. 

Their interactions weren't intentionally uncomfortable. But they eventually became more disturbing, courtesy of Akaashi, once he developed feelings for the older man. 

Which, admittedly, the feelings were always there. Lingering, at least, less noticeable than Akaashi would have appreciated. He wished feelings of 'like' and 'love' weren't so different at first, it would make everything less complicated. 

"Are you going to change?" Bokuto asks, "First class begins soon, and I know you hate being late." 

" _Oh_ , well..." Akaashi shrugs, "If it's for you, I...I don't mind too much. Is that weird?" 

"Why would it be weird? We're friends!" 

"Yeah...you're right." 

"No, actually, I'm not," Bokuto stands up, shoves his thing back in the bag, and looks down to Akaashi, "We are best friends. And we always will be." 

Despite his heart modestly breaking, Akaashi just nodded. He wanted more, that was easy to admit. However, making the move could effectively ruin their friendship. 

Otherwise, it could give Akaashi everything he's wanted since middle school, but that was unlikely. 

In his eyes, at least. 

"Do you recall that time when we were at the park near your house, back when we were thirteen?" Bokuto says suddenly, starting a new conversation with a smile. 

Akaashi nods, while Bokuto continues. 

"That was my first time sneaking out. I was so nervous, I freaked myself out and got so overwhelmed until I remembered I was on my way to see you and I was so happy when I saw you...sitting on the swings." 

"You remember that?" Akaashi gushes, "I was nervous, too. But why are you bringing this up now?" 

"My hair used to be like this back then. You called me cute one time. I think I felt my heart skip a beat at that time." 

Akaashi sighed to himself. This discussion was making him fall more in love with Bokuto. But he reminded himself over and over, if they were meant to be, they would have already. 

"Akaashi...what do you honestly think of my hair down? Do you mean what you said when we were younger?" 

"I was naive then, Bokuto-san." 

"So...you lied?" 

"No, I was stupid enough to admit the truth," Akaashi drops his head so he can't see his friend while talking, "I love your hair in any way you style it. Especially like this. I want to curl my hands through it...god, I just want to touch it." 

Bokuto feels himself gasp when Akaasshi holds eye contact. 

"I've never thought you were prettier, Koutarou." 

"So, you...want to touch it?" Bokuto asks, kneeling between his friend's legs, much too seductively, "Do you want to touch anything else? Another part of me?" 

"Yes, I do. So badly." 

"Why won't you? I'm here." 

Akaashi felt daft.

_What the hell was this?_

_They didn't do this. They didn't touch each other._

Nevertheless, his hand hesitantly reached forward and rested on Bokuto's bicep. The interaction was awkward, due to Akaashi just leaving his hand there. 

Fortunately, the latter didn't seem too unbothered. 

In reality, Bokuto loved it. He was in awe of having his best friend's hand on his body wherever it was. Akaashi was beautiful, every inch of his being. 

His hands included. 

They were clean and long, and generally pretty.

"You should get undressed," Bokuto says. 

"What?" Akaashi blushes, "Why?" 

"Aren't you showering?" 

"I...do you want me to?" 

"Well, I want you clean, yeah." 

Before he got the chance to remove his hand from Bokuto, Akaashi was pushed down to the floor, on his knees while he groaned in agony. 

Bokuto looked down, half-smirking. 

_Asshole_ , Akaashi thought to himself. 

"What are you waiting for?" Bokuto snapped, "you said you wanted me and now you're looking the opposite." 

"I do want you," Akaashi reassured, "But I can't do anything here. We're in public. At school! Anyone from our team could walk in and see. Wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"Not really. After all, I'm not the one on my knees." 

"You're the one begging." 

A slap was across Akaashi's face. 

He gasped and glared at his best friend. 

"What the fuck!" Akaashi swore, he was angry, yes, but the smallest part of him, which he wouldn't care to admit, was incredibly turned on. 

It didn't hurt too bad, but it was new. Surprising. 

And he wanted Bokuto to feel bad. 

"Did that hurt you?" Bokuto asked, a mocking tone audible in his voice. Maybe he wasn't that nice after all. 

"No, it didn't hurt but the least you-" 

With that, Bokuto's index finger was pushed into Akaashi's mouth, cutting off his words while he sat in shock. 

The finger felt heavy on Akaashi's tongue. 

It moved further down his throat, making him gag slightly until it turned into a moan. 

Bokuto stared with wide-eyes. 

Although his finger wasn't much, Akaashi seemed to know how to take it. It went deeper than Bokuto imagined, and the sight was lovely. 

When a second finger was added, Akaashi pushed away from the older man and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

His cheek began to ache more by the minute, though it was still, very much arousing. 

Shit, he himself was about to come. 

"What do you want?" Bokuto asks harshly, "Tell me." 

"Just...give me a minute," Akaashi pants. He needed a moment. Not only for his sore jaw but because it was overwhelming. He wanted this-so much-but now that it was here he didn't know how to actually react. 

Thankfully, Bokuto understood the pressure and gave his friend a moment. He took a seat on the benches inches away from them and watched. Akaashi was so pretty. 

They shared eye-contact for a long second until the boy already on his knees dragged himself to Bokuto. 

"I love you," He says like it's nothing. His face had no signs of fear-only pure lust and admiration. It was impossible to seem like a lie. 

"I...I don't know what to say," Bokuto admits. 

But he did. He knew well enough. 

It was love-mutual love. 

However, Bokuto struggled to say it. 

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know. That's why I'm doing this...I don't do it for just anyone." 

"Ok...thank you, Akaashi." 

"Of course, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled, before standing and pulling his friend's hand into the shower part of the locker room. They were individual and had a shower curtain. 

And for situations like this, it was logical. 

Both boys stripped nervously, before sliding into the enclosed shower. The water cold on their bare skin until it slowly heated up. 

The tiles were cool against Akaashi's back when Bokuto pushed him against them, but the cold quickly went away once their lips _finally_ intertwined. 

It was sweet, at first. Until the hunger was evident and it became more sloppy and needing.

Their bodies unconsciously came closer together, both boys grinding against the other without a single concern. 

Aside from the water, their soft moans were the only thing audible in the room. It echoed, too. 

Their team could probably hear. 

Except in the moment Akaashi, nor Bokuto minded. 

When the kiss ended, Bokuto's arm wrapped itself around the latter's, while his free hand traced along his ass. 

"Stop teasing me," Akaashi hissed. 

"What else should I do?" Bokuto asked. 

Nodding towards the lube, Akaashi blushed. If his face wasn't pink before, it had to be now. Bokuto didn't take notice, though, and rushed out to grab the lube, returning less than a second later. 

Clearly, he was excited. 

Well, Akaashi knew he was anyway, having been poked with his erection prior. 

Bokuto stood there, holding the lube while he looked between them, confused. 

"Positions?" He asked simply. 

Almost laughing, Akaashi just grinned, "You're top." 

"Ok, I thought so but I didn't want to assume." 

Along with sharing a laugh, the couple took several moments to get into position and prepare. 

Which consisted of Bokuto standing, a single, lubed finger pushing into the younger man, who was bending at a 90-degree angle, happily taking it. 

"How does it feel?" Bokuto wondered out loud. 

Although he needed to think of a suitable response for a while, Akaashi ended up; "Pressure...but good." 

"Do you want more? Another finger?" 

"Yes... _god_ , please." 

Bokuto removed his finger, Akaashi sighing from the emptiness until he heard the lube cap open and some of the mixture was successfully coating the other's finger, and pushing in a second digit. 

This one had more stretch to it. Along with an immense amount of burning, pressure, and pleasure. 

By each second, Akaashi was getting more excited. Both physically and emotionally. His erection was impossibly hard and desperate to be touched. 

But he never got the satisfaction of giving himself release. 

The fingers were prodding and sissoring Akaashi open while he moaned out, the screams becoming louder with a third finger, and lastly, a fourth. 

They were ready. 

Akaashi was stretched. 

He stood up and looked towards his friend. 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto repeated for the sixth time, "I don't want you to hate me. What if you regret it?" 

"I won't, I guarantee," Akaashi promised, "Do you have a condom? I'm clean, but..." 

"I've never...like, had sex, so..." 

"You're a virgin?" 

"Yes..." 

"So am I." 

Bokuto nodded slowly, "I don't have a condom...do you think we would need one? We're both clean and never done anything. I doubt anything will go wrong." 

"I agree," Akaashi pecks his friend's lips, "Let's do it." He bent down again, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. This was, without question, one of the most important moments in his life. 

This was his virginity. One of the few things he owned. 

And here he was, giving it away to Bokuto. 

Without absolutely no regrets.

"Go slow," Akaashi says, "And get like, a lot of lube." 

"Of course. Tell me whenever you want me to stop, or speed up. Or go slower," Bokuto directs, "Just let me know if you feel any sort of discomfort and I'll stop." 

"I will, thank you." 

Stroking down Akaashi's back, Bokuto caressed his shoulder softly, before gripping his cock and pressing it against his rim, waiting for a nod of approval. 

Instead, he got a choked out plead. 

Bokuto slicked himself up with a rich lather, before edging himself inside, slow and steady, until he was filling his younger friend, and stayed still until directed otherwise. 

Akaashi took approximately seven minutes until he was ready, and gave a nod. 

Bokuto dragged himself out, before quickly pushing in, continuing at the same rhythm while they both screamed out. Due to their inexperience, their moves were fairly slopping, but they had nothing else to compare it to, so for the moment, it was perfect. 

"I love you so much," Akaashi cried, tears escaping his eyes while he covered his mouth, concealing the inappropriate noises escaping his mouth. 

But Bokuto pulled his hand away, "I want to hear." 

"Hear...hear what?" 

"You. All of your noises. _God_ , you're so good..." 

Bokuto continued fucking deeper into Akaashi until the familiar feeling of pit in his stomach was obvious. He jerked faster until he came into his friend. 

Akaashi followed seconds after, staining the walls in front of him while he panted. Thankfully, Bokuto was strong enough and held them both up, foreheads pressed together while they panted in each other's mouths. 

"I love you too," Bokuto ended up admitting. 

"Are you just saying that?" Akaashi asks. 

"No. I was afraid to say it, but I do." 

They shared a sweet kiss before washing themselves and exiting the shower. Noticing pieces of paper spread everywhere, which they recognized as letters from their teammates. 

Akaashi's face burned red, they all said the same thing. 

Something to do with their previous session. 

The bell obviously rang, since nobody was to be seen. 

So, Bokuto and Akaashi walked home, wrapped around one another without a worry. 


End file.
